Ragnar and his Country
by SillyKwado
Summary: Ragnar Lothbrok sets out to defy the law and raid a new land to west - England. What he doesn't know is that he has the nation of Denmark on his side. Vikings from Denmark's and Norway's P.O.V.


A/N

Hej guys! A few quick notes before this story begins!

First of all, this is a crossover between Vikings and Hetalia (obviously), but the events in Vikings are mainly unchanged. It's just the events are going to be from Denmark's or Norway's point-of-views. And I'm going to try to be as historical as possible.

Next - names. My headcannon is that some nations had different human names when they were younger than they do now, but they changed their names to be more "modern." So, here are the nation's names for this story:

Denmark - Leifr  
Norway - Sigurðr  
Sweden - Kætill

England - Arthur

Finally, the story begins in 793 (that's what it said on the episode)

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1 - Rites of Passage

A small boy weaved in and out of the crowds of people. He had light blonde hair with part of his bangs pulled into a small, golden clip on the left side of his head. He wore a brown leather tunic, trousers, and boots and a dark blue cloak over top. He carried a leather pack on his shoulder which held the provisions he needed for the journey, but was no longer needed for now because he's almost at his destination. Also, a small, intricate knife hung off his left hip. He had deep, blue eyes with a blank expression and carried a proud aura about him. To any other person seemed to be of twelve years of age but he was, in fact, much older. He was the personification of Norway.

Norway growled under his breath as he maneuvered his way through the crowded street. These were not his people and this was not his town. No this was Denmark's, the very person he's here to see. He dodged some more people and rounded the corner to come to a small, familiar house near the edge of the town. The house was quiet but a small, steady stream of smoke rising from the roof told him that someone was home. He knocked on the door twice before he let himself in.

He had just barely taken off his cloak before he was enveloped in a hug.

"Norge! You're here! I thought you weren't going to be able to make it before I leave!" Norway elbowed his friend in the gut and wrenched his way out of the hold. He turned around to face Denmark, who was holding his stomach. His friend looked to be about 14-15 but he too was much older. He had wild blonde hair that spiked up and to the side. He had bright, blue eyes and always carried a mischievous grin on his face. He looked somewhat wild and untamed. _Just like every other man in this town_, Norway thought with a roll of his eyes and hit the Dane on the head for good measure.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" he whined as the Norwegian walked past him and into the room.

"You were being annoying," he deadpanned and put his pack on the table.

"What's that? Something for me?" Denmark reached for the pack but Norway slapped his hand away.

"No, idiot. It's for me." Denmark pouted but walked over to the other side of the room.

"Are ya hungry? I got some food." He set a bowl in front of Norway. "I'll get ya a drink." Norway muttered a thanks and began to eat. After a few moments he asked, "Where are you leaving for?" The Dane looked up from his drink. Then he smirked and leaned in towards the Norwegian.

"Someplace new." he whispered. Norway raised an eyebrow. "New?"

"Ja! You see, some of my people are getting bored of raiding in the east."

"The white-haired kid past Sweden's land?" Norway clarified.

"Ja. Well, anyways. They are thinking about going west-"

"West? There's nothing to the west." Denmark pouted.

"Lemme finish! Anyways! One of my people is said to have found a way to navigate through the ocean and reach a new land, one filled with riches. I'll be leaving in two days to meet with them. Don't tell anyone yet Norge, especially Sverige!" Norway scoffed.

"Of course not. I don't want to be taken for a fool!"

"Why would you be taken for a fool?" Denmark tilted his head to the side and Norway rolled his eyes.

"You're going on a pointless journey. It's stupid. You shouldn't go."

"Sorry, Norge, but I am." Denmark said too seriously for his usual self.

"I still don't like it." Norway muttered.

"I'll be back by the end of summer. And I'll have stories and riches as proof!" Norway scoffed but didn't say anything else. After a few moments curiosity got the best of him and he asked, "Who is this man anyway?"

"His name is Ragnar Lothbrok."

Denmark smiled to himself as he spotted the town in the distance. Norway was still against the idea but he'll show him! There are lands to the west! There's gotta be! What else could be there? Some say nothing and there's water forever. Others say that you'll fall off the edge of the world. Nothing could stop Denmark from finding out though! Not even Norge!

The young Dane rode closer to the town. It's been awhile since Denmark's visited Earl Haraldson. Never really liked him though. Something never set right with the personification about the earl, but he couldn't say anything about it. He was chosen by the gods after all.

Only the leaders of towns and kingdoms in his land, like Earl Haraldson, knew about the personification of Denmark. It was the same with Norway and Sweden.

As he neared the town, he noticed that it was more busy than usual. Looks like he arrived just in time for the Thing.

Denmark entered the town just as the Thing was about to begin. He entered the main building and everyone was silenced. The earl and his family walked in front of the people making their way to the seats in the front. As the earl passed by, he noticed the personification standing in the back. They made brief eye contact but the earl did nothing else that said he acknowledged his presence. Denmark still inclined his head as a greeting though. The earl and his family took a seat at the front. He watched as a sentence was brought out for the man standing before them. Apparently this Olaf guy had pleaded guilty to stealing and he will carry out his punishment tomorrow.

"Let it be known," Svein, the earl's right-hand man, now addressed the crowd. "A fine is to be paid by anyone who fails to throw something." The crowd laughed and so did Denmark. This was the man's punishment after all - it wouldn't be a very good one if nobody threw anything. Besides, who wouldn't want to throw things at a thief?

The next man, Eric, was accused of a murder. The man said that it wasn't murder but he killed in self-defense. A woman in the crowd yelled out, "Liar!" And the rest of the crowd seemed to agree.

"If it wasn't murder," began Svein. "Why did you not declare your crime to the first person that you met afterwards as the law obliges? In fact, you passed by several houses before you reported it." Denmark shook his head.

"I thought the relatives of the dead man might be living in them." The crowd groaned and talking of doubt spread throughout it.

"The law allows you to pass two houses in such circumstances but never a third." replied Svein emotionlessly. He reminded Denmark of Norway… except older and bald. The same woman who yelled out last time spoke up before anyone else could say anything.

"You murdered my brother in cold blood!"

"It's not true!" Eric insisted. He turned to the earl. "We argued about some disputed land. He pulled out a knife...!"

"You wanted that land for yourself!" said the woman, now addressing the accused. "You're a liar! And a coward!"

"Who says I'm a coward?" Eric asked turning around to face the crowd. "I'm not a coward!" The crowd once again turned loud and began yelling.

"Silence!" This time it came from the earl himself. Eric faced the earl. "As the normal procedures were not followed, this killing cannot be atoned for by compensating the victim's family. Murder is a dishonorable deed amongst our people-" Denmark found himself nodding in agreement at that. "-carried out in secret, unacknowledged, and likely to give rise to a series of avenged killings, that would involve your own family."

"Lord," Eric started softly. "You knew about that land. You knew I had a claim to it-"

"Enough!" Though Denmark still noticed the quick glances exchanged between the earl and his wife. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Maybe he came to visit the earl just at the right time.

"I ask you to look to the accused." The earl addressed the crowd this time. "Do you think that he is guilty, raise your arms." The people all put their right hand into a fist and raised it into the air. The earl scanned the crowd and said, "The decision must be unanimous." At first the personification thought the earl was talking about him, as he did not put his hand to the air. But the earl should know that Denmark never votes on these things, but rather he lets the people decide instead. Then, Denmark noticed a young boy on the other side who did not have is arm raised. A man, Denmark assumed his father, nudged the boy who raised his left hand uncertainly.

"Eric Trygvasson," the earl began. "You have been found guilty of murder." Whispers of satisfaction went through the crowd. "How do you wish to die?" Eric swallowed thickly.

"By beheading, Lord."

"Your wish is granted. It shall be executed tomorrow. After which we shall feast and talk about the summer raids." The earl began to leave the room as the crowd cheered for the events taking place tomorrow. Denmark cheered along with them, after all that was the reason he came here to begin with.

The next day started off with the first man running in between the two lines of people as they threw cabbages, rocks, and anything else they had at the thief. Even Denmark threw a cabbage or two and laughed along with the crowd as he fell to the ground and passed out. One of the men had a bucket of water who poured it over the thief's head waking him up. The crowd laughed some more but were quieted down as the earl came out with his wife and finally Eric Trygvasson.

"Why is he smiling father?" Denmark heard the boy he saw from yesterday ask. The man next to him, his father, replied with, "He wants to die well, without fear."

As the beheading was being prepared, Denmark heard the father speak to his son again. "You must watch for his sake." He assumed the boy must have turned away from the scene.

Once the beheading was carried out, the crowd cheered and the head was lifted for all to see.

"Feed him to your pigs." said the earl. The crowd quieted down from their cheering. "And I curse him. May he never enter Valhalla. May he never feast with the gods." Denmark narrowed his eyes at the earl who retreated back into his home. _Something's not right._

"Why did he do that?" asked the boy.

"He should not have done!" Replied the father.

"Someone told me that he wanted that land for himself." Said another man next to the two. Denmark frowned. "Eric Trygvasson had the best claim to it but refused to sell it."

"You hear that boy?" began the father. "This is how things are done around here."

Later that day, came one of Denmark's favourite parts: the receiving of the rings for the boys coming to age. Two boys stood before the earl, the one on the right Denmark recognized as the boy from earlier.

"Olar son of Ingolf and Bjorn son of Ragnar," began Earl Haraldson. _Ragnar? I wonder if he's the same one I've heard about?_ Denmark thought briefly to himself.

"May you accept this gift of salt and earth to remind yourself that you belong to both the Earth and the sea." The two boys then swore to the earl their loyalty and received their armbands. They put them on and were each kissed on the lips by the wife of the earl. First, Olaf and then Bjorn. Afterwards, the two boys went to sit with their families and the earl said, "Let us feast." The people cheered.

"My lord!" rose a voice from the crowd effectively quieting everyone. Denmark recognized it as the father of the boy, Bjorn. "We all want to feast, but we also want to know where we'll be raiding this summer." Murmurs of agreement went through the crowd.

"Can't it wait Ragnar?" said the earl darkly.

"No," this time it was from the other man that was with them earlier. "Tell us, we want to know. We have a right to know."

"Very well. We will raid east again. To the eastlands and into Russia." Denmark rolled his eyes. To be honest, he was getting pretty tired of seeing that kid again. Suddenly Ragnar stood up.

"Every year we go to the same places. But there is an alternative, if you choose." Denmark grinned. So, maybe this is Ragnar Lothbrok? The man he's heard rumours about. Earl Haraldson stood up.

"Oh yes, yes. Choice, yes. I've heard of these rumors - these stories - that if we travelled west that we will somehow reach a land that is rich and plentiful. But I will tell you that I will not risk my ships or my reputation on such a deluded fantasy." Denmark stopped smiling. "They are my ships, I pay for them! And they go where I tell them to go. Now that's the end of the matter. Let's feast!" The crowd cheered and Ragnar went to sit back with his family. Denmark watched the earl retreat to the back room with narrowed eyes. Now he remembered why he didn't visit here that often.

Once the earl was out of sight, he switched his gaze over to Ragnar and his family. His suspicions about Ragnar were confirmed when a man came up to the three and said, "Ragnar Lothbrok, Earl Haraldson wants to speak with you in private." Denmark watched as Ragnar disappeared with the other man to the back of the building.

A few minutes later, Ragnar came out from the back and went back to his family. Denmark watched them curiously from the shadows for a few moments then he went to the back to meet with the earl.

He opened the flap and let himself in only to be stopped by one of the earl's guards.

"You are not allowed in here," he said with a knife to the personification's throat. Denmark put his hands up with a grin and looked towards the earl with a raised eyebrow. The earl stood up from his eating and said, "Put down your weapon and go stand outside." The earl glanced at Svein. "You too. We will talk privately." The man looked ready to protest but a harsh glance from the earl shut him up. He glared at the personification before exiting.

"Friendly welcome," muttered the teenager sarcastically but without anger as he watched the man leave.

"Danmark, good to see you." The earl patted his shoulder and the personification put on a fake smile. "Wish I had known you were coming sooner so I could have made the necessary preparations." Denmark shook his head and gestured for the chair sat across from where the earl was sitting.

"Can I sit?"

"Of course." Denmark sat down and so did the earl.

"It was sort of a last minute thing, coming here. Besides, I don't want any special treatment from the people or anything like that. I prefer to blend in and to listen to what they are saying." The earl leaned in.

"And that would be...?" Denmark waved it off.

"Ah, nothing of too importance." The earl didn't look too happy with that response. "But," continued Denmark. "One of the whisperings is the reason I'm here right now." The earl said nothing but looked to Denmark to continue. Denmark was silent for a moment and then he said, "Tell me, why won't you consider Ragnar's offer?" He tilted his head to the side and looked at the earl whose face contorted to rage.

"It's a myth- a fantasy! There's nothing to the west but never ending ocean! I am not about to waste my money on a story!" Denmark's face turned to confusion.

"But that man, Ragnar-"

"Ragnar is an embarrassment and I'm sorry you were here to witness that scene earlier-"

"_Ragnar_ talked as if he had a way to sail across the oceans of the west though!"

"But I wouldn't trust him. He's done this before, getting ideas stuck into his head. Well, I'm not about to waste my time, my energy, my resources on _his_ ideas!"

"But what if he's right!?" cried Denmark. The earl slammed on his hands on the table and stood up.

"You are nothing but a boy! What could you know?" Denmark jumped angrily.

"I am much more than some _human _boy and you know it!" he growled.

"And I am your earl!" Denmark deflated slightly at this. "I was chosen by the gods! Do you dare to defy the gods?" Tension was thick in the silent air and was broken by Denmark darkly replying, "No." Denmark grabbed his pack and axe before turning back towards the earl, who still carried a tense posture and an angry look on his face.

"I may be young and you may be Earl, but you do _not _rule over _me_." He growled and stormed out of the room.

That night, Denmark was out walking through the town. It was late, but there were still people up drinking and feasting. He rounded a few corners and came to a small deserted alley. He passed another house when he heard a familiar voice causing him to jump back into the shadows.

"Where are we going now? I'm so tired."

"To talk to the gods. It's what we do." Denmark recognized Ragnar and Bjorn as they didn't notice him and walked past him. _Talk to gods? Interesting..._ Denmark smiled and slowly followed after them. They ducked into a strange house and Denmark moved into the shadows next to the door where he could only make out parts of the conversation.

Denmark definitely made out that Ragnar was asking the Seer about his destiny and what the gods had in store for him. He heard a little bit about greatness and Ragnar asked about defying the law. _What's he planning? _Denmark briefly wondered to himself. The Seer also warned Ragnar about the gods and how they can take away their goodwill at any moment. Denmark leaned slightly in towards the door some more before he heard footsteps coming his way. He quickly ducked back into the shadows as he saw Bjorn wait outside for his father. _Damn, now I can't hear them._ Denmark pouted but he knew if he got any closer he would be seen. Besides, it really wasn't his place to listen in on other's futures. Finally, Ragnar came out and the father and son walked off together. Only when they rounded the corner, did Denmark dare to come out of the shadows. He took a step but paused and looked back to where the Seer is. _It couldn't hurt…_

"I've been expecting you." Denmark heard the gruffness of the voice from the Seer the moment he stepped into the room. "Come closer," he told the hesitating Dane. The personification stood next to the table and for a few moments they were silent.

"What is your name?" the Seer finally asked.

"I am Leifr." Denmark replied with his human name.

"Leifr," the Seer repeated. "But you are not human." This wasn't a question but a statement. Denmark swallowed but didn't say anything.

"What questions do you have for the gods?" he continued on. Denmark hesitated.

"Will… will I have power? Will I be strong?"

"Interesting questions from a boy such as yourself, but then again you are no mere boy are you?" Again, Denmark did not reply. "Hmm… I see power." Denmark's eyes widened and he leaned in slightly. "I see control over many lands, many people. And wealth beyond imagine." Denmark willed himself to breathe as his face broke out into a grin. Finally. So he will succeed! "But-" Denmark's grin disappeared and he looked towards the Seer again. "I also see bloodshed. I see a broken family amongst the blood… I see fire." Denmark looked down in thought breathing heavily. He willed his heart to slow but the news unsettled him greatly. What price will this power bring? Maybe he shouldn't have asked the gods after all…

* * *

A/N

Hope you liked it!

Any questions? Just ask! I'm more than happy to answer! =D

Sorry for the sucky summary and title though! D:

Also, sorry if I got some of the names wrong, but I did my best researching the characters and their names. (By watching the credits fifty times :P)

The next chapter will be more exciting! Promise! Raiding England! Yay!

Don't worry, Norway will be back and Sweden will appear eventually! :)


End file.
